Saphira George
; Appearance Saphira has long, wavy, brown hair and light blue eyes. She is small for her age, being just 5'2". She wears fairly fashionable clothes and a small amount of make-up. She prefers jeans and tops that show of her form. Personality She is feisty, fiery and fierce. Saphira is loyal to her friends and family, but can be sly and tricky. She is quite positive and thinks outside the box. While in sports or in battle she will kill without remorse and will win at any cost. However out of battle she is kind and caring to her friends and family. But her enemies should look out History Saphira was born to Emily George and Wepwawet. Wepwawet stayed for a year, Saphira was born on September 21st. Her mother ran a school. Just after her 1st birthday her dad left them. Before he left he told Emily about his true identity and what Saphira was to become. Saphira has cared for well and was loved by her family and friends. When four she started Maple leaf primary school. She loved P.E and Music and excelled at maths, science and violent sports. Saphira made many friends there including, Rose, Becca, Lily and Elizabeth, who where all mortals. She got ok grades and was average in most subjects but got amazing grades in P.E. Saphira led a pretty normal lifestyle until she started high school. Then she started seeing weird things like people with wings and massive dogs the sizes of horses. It terrified Saphira, she thought she was going mad, she didn't dare tell anyone encase she was sent away. Her mother kept her eye on Saphira until on Saphira's 12th birthday she told her about her father and how he was a god. On her 13th birthday she was found by Bast and her cats. Bast told her about camp pyramid and took her there. Now she is at camp and is loving every moment of it Weapon's and Armour Saphira's Sword.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Saphira Armour.jpg|Her Armour Saphira Necklace.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Powers Offensive #Children of Wepwawet are known have ability have the ability to grow canine teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. #Children of Wepwawet can create super sharp claws for throwing, and slashing. Defensive #Children of Wepwawet using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Wepwawet dearly. #Children of Wepwawet can grow canine ears so they can hear enemies within a five mile radius #Children of Wepwawet have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly, Passive #Children of Wepwawet are known to be able to shift into wolves. #Children of Wepwawet are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #Children of Wepwawet are known to have enhanced endurance, smell, hearing, speed and strength. #Children of Wepwawet can be able communicate or have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby wolves which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. Supplementary #Children of Wepwawet are known to take on have been known to take on wolf features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. #Children of Wepwawet have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening by howling. #Children of Wepwawet can track and hunt anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Trait #Children of Wepwawet are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. #Children of Wepwawet maintain a certain body temperature for extended periods of time #Children of Wepwawet are known to be color blind and despite this can be able to see in the dark. #Children of Wepwawet are known to be gifted archers. Relationships